


I Will Shave Your Eyebrows Off

by FullSunHyuckie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt but not in a bad way?, Im trying to be funny, Imma try to throw in sum gud gud sarcasm but who knows what will actually happen, M/M, REALLY CUTE SHIT, REALLY FUCKING GAY, give me love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSunHyuckie/pseuds/FullSunHyuckie
Summary: It's Seventeen's day off and they are all spending the day relaxing in the hotel. And by relaxing, I mean sleeping. Except for Joshua and Jeonghan, though. Jeonghan is reading and Joshua is bored. So, he gets an idea to ease his boredom. Of course, at the expense of Jeonghan.





	I Will Shave Your Eyebrows Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying, I swear guys. OOF I'm really happy when I see people liking my writing, even though it is quality shit.

Hong Jisoo. He can normally keep himself entertained, considering the band is almost always doing something. Whether it be dance practice, recording, promotions, rehearsals or concerts. There was always something. And when all that... excitement... fades away for a little, Jisoo is clueless as to what to do to have some fun. He would've gotten all the members to go to the pool but they decided to sleep. 

Well all except for Jeonghan, who's laying next to Jisoo on the bed, reading a book with a pair of earbuds in. Jisoo glances over at him before huffing and rolling out of the bed. Jeonghan looks over at him for a moment, before shrugging and turning back to his book. 

Jisoo shuffles over to the bathroom, quietly as to not wake up Seungcheol and Jihoon who were sleeping in the other bed. Jisoo splashes his face with water from the sink, looking around the bathroom with lazy eyes. 

His eyes widen with an idea as he peeks in the cabinets under the sink. Jisoo sprints back to the bed, landing on the edge with a plop, smiling at Jeonghan. Jeonghan jumps in surprise, accidentally throwing his book at Jisoo's face. He calms down quickly though.

"What do you want, Jisoo?" Jeonghan asks with a long, drawn out sigh.

Jisoo shrugs innocently. "I'm a little bit bored and I had an idea. But I need you for it," he grins, reaching out to pat the top of Jeonghan's head. Jeonghan just raises his eyebrows in response. "What is it...?"

"It's a surprise!" Jisoo exclaims, "C'mere!" He grabs the long-haired male's hand, dragging him off the bed and towards the bathroom. He then goes back into the room, picks up a chair, and sets it down in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Jeonghan asks cautiously.

Jisoo gives him a big smile. "I'm going to curl your hair!" he exclaims as he claps his hands together and pulls the curler out from under the sink. "The hotel had one here."

Jeonghan's eyes widen and he swats at the younger male's hands. "No. No way am I letting you get anywhere near my head with a hot metal stick," Jeonghan replies, stepping away from Jisoo slowly. 

"Awe, c'mon Jeonghanie! I won't hurt you... most likely, besides you'll look pretty with curly hair," Jisoo pouts as he sets the curler down on the counter.

"... Fine. But you should be glad I like you because there's no way I'd let DK or Seungkwan within a 100 meter radius of me with a curling iron," Jeonghan replies as he slowly sits down in the chair, pulling his hair out of the bun he had it in. Jeonghan ruffles it up slighty before brushing it behind his shoulders. "And if you burn me, I will shave your eyebrow off while you sleep"

Jisoo nods his head with a smile. "I'm not going to purposely hurt you, Jeonghan." Jisoo plugs the curling iron into the wall and waits for it to heat up before taking a strand of Jeonghan's hair and wrapping it. After about thirty seconds, he releases the hair which falls into a bouncy curl. "See? Its pretty."

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, letting Jisoo do as he pleases. He can feel the other member picking up different strands of hair and letting go of them once they're curled. 

"Almost done!" Jisoo exlcaims. Jeonghan chuckles at his excitement over something so small. 

Jisoo gets a little careless on the last strand though, letting a small part of the curling iron touch the back of Jeonghan's neck. With a loud yelp, Jeonghan shoots out of the chair. "Jisoo!" he whips around to glare at the younger male. 

With a sheepish shrug, Jisoo looks at him. "It was an accident, I swear. C'mon, I wouldn't burn you on purpose Jeonghanie."

"I know that Jisoo, but it still hurt..." he pouts, holding the back of his neck with his hand. "You better sleep with one eye open because otherwise you're going to wake up without any eyebrows."

"I'm sorry, Jeonghanie. But still, you look pretty," Jisoo grins and ruffles his hair. "See?"

Jeonghan just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Again, be happy I like you."

"I know!" Jisoo exclaims, unplugging the curler and letting it cool before running back on the bed. "I told you it would look good."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Like right now. Not bad stuff though. Say good stuff. I have a praise kink and I need your validation in my life. Praise me damnit.
> 
> Also I didn't want this to be this shitty but stuff happens and I rushed the end. Oh well. I'll edit it later. And I respond to every single comment.


End file.
